¿Me tengo que reír?
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Charlie ha vuelto por fin de Rumanía. Aprovecha que hay poca gente en la cocina para contar cosas algo vulgares... y ¡es que no se corta! Cuando le lanzan por el camino de las anécdotas de pareja, no hay quién le pare, pero es porque tiene una vida sexual muy activa - AI para MissMalfoy30 de EEQCR - Gui


**Gui**: Aquí está el ansiado regalo... para **MissMalfoy30** que pidió un fic de Charlie como gay, cómico. Admito que me he basado en mi experiencia personal, así que espero que quede muy muy realista.

**Disclaimer**: Nunca sabremos si Rowling pensó en Charlie como gay. Solo tenemos a Albus Dumbledore como gay-estrella-de-la-saga...

* * *

**¿Me tengo que reír?**

Bill se sentó con George en la silla de la cocina y escuchó a Charlie. Había llegado hacía dos días y aún no le había contado nada de su vida. Charlie empezó por cosas banales, quizás incomodado por la presencia de George: siempre había sido un hermano pequeño al que no se le cuentan cosas demasiado subidas de tono, pero ahora la diferencia de edad no existía, se podría decir que estaban en esa burbuja de edad de "hermanos que han crecido".

-Pero ¿qué haces con tu vida? ¿Eres un asexual enamorado de los dragones o qué?- preguntó George de repente. Charlie no se lo esperaba. Se rió. Bill hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre que Charlie debería saber con quién hablaba. George Weasley seguía siendo un miembro esencial de la conjunción explosiva de los gemelos Weasley, aún sin el segundo gemelo, y había perdido la virginidad, hecho bromas soeces y se había reído de dibujos de penes miles de veces con Fred. No era un inocente en la materia.

-Bueno, ya que lo preguntas... Una chica que trabaja conmigo pensaba eso. En una fiesta, me lié con un tío y me hizo un mamada. Fue tan genial... Y luego lo estuve contando al día siguiente (con su consentimiento porque empezamos a salir) para que nadie inventase cosas sobre lo que habíamos hecho en el cuarto de baño. Es que te persiguen con están tan enfermos que sacan cada violencia... Total, que se lo conté a la chica esta. Se llama Mireia. Estábamos en una conferencia y creo que la puse bastante incómoda. Pero bueno, con el tiempo se hizo a la idea. Era gracioso ver como se sonrojaba de forma casi exagerada cuando le hablaba del tema. El chico con el que había estado en el baño se llamaba Cipri. Pues le contaba cosas nuestras. Oye Mireia, ¿sabes que Cipri se va a poner brackets en los dientes? Sería horrible que se le pillase ahí mi pelo, si me entiendes...

Charlie se rió como un niño.

-Y Mireia... -no conseguía dejar de reírse una y otra vez. Cada vez que hablaba se echaba a reír de nuevo.- Mireia... Dijo... ¿Me tengo que reír?... Qué gracioso... ¡Qué gracioso fue eso!

Bill y George se miraron sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Bill pensaba que era un alivio que Fleur no estuviese ahí. George en cambio habría pagado por que Angelina escuchase de nuevo la conversación. Pero tanto Bill como George agradecían a los piojos de las pulgas de los calzones mugrientos de Merlín por la mañana después de una fiesta muy loca que su madre no estuviese.

-No me extraña, ¿cómo le cuentas tales asquerosidades? Esas cosas te las guardas para ti y tut pareja si te apetece, pero no salen de la intimidad. Pobre mujer.

-Bueno, luego en una fiesta me lié con ella. Nos besamos casi por casualidad...

-¿Y te hizo una mamada? -se rió George.

-No, pero acabamos haciendo guarradas en el baño de cualquier manera. Es que nos habíamos estado sentando juntos en las conferencias casi cuatro meses y cuando las cosas no fueron bien con Cipri, en una fiesta... mucho alcohol, ya sabéis...

-¿Y qué fue de ella? -preguntó Bill.

-Bueno, estuvimos juntos un tiempo. Creo que le encantaban mis manos. A mi me encantaba su pelo. Pero tampoco fue bien al final porque a mi me empezó a gustar otro tío y ella prefirió no estar ahí en medio. Hace poco charlé con ella, está en Australia.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Ese chico...?

-No, no fue bien. Estuve de mariposón, pasando de flor en flor sin establecerme mucho. Pero en realidad sólo quería volver con Cipri.

La cara de Charlie se entristeció. Estaba claro que ahí había pasado algo. Quizás se había enamorado de ese chico... sin ser recíproco. El silencio empezó a pesar demasiado.

-Charlie, ¿y ahora? -preguntó Bill por fin.

-Oh, ahora un tío me persigue, tengo una amiga con derechos que es fantástica en la cama y yo estoy detrás de otro chico. Domador de dragones. ¿No os pone? Es fantástico... Los dragones son la cosa más sensual que hay en este mundo.

No había acabado la frase cuando Ginny entró en la cocina. La había oído más o menos entera, pero nada más.

-Charlie, de verdad -dijo, casi molesta-, pareces un ser asexual enamorado de los dragones. La zoofilia está prohibida.

Charlie sonrió. Podría contarle cosas muy graciosas a Ginny. Igual le preguntada: ¿se supone que me tengo que reír?

* * *

¿Tomatazos? Siento el vocabulario vulgar y regionalista

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
